Pesky Demon Blood
by DarksideOfTheMoon342
Summary: A short temper isn't the only thing Sam got from ingesting demon blood in infancy. Warning: Wincest! Starts off when they're 12, and 16. If you don't like it, don't read! I don't like writing wincest, but I was encouraged to do it. Plz send nice reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was taking forever in the shower again. Luckily Dean always took his shower first because lately Sam had been spending more and more time in the shower. Unfortunatly Dean had forgot to brush his teeth while he was in there, so he just walked in to take care of his teeth. It was his brother in the shower, not a sister, so he figured it would be okay.

"Damn Sammy," Dean shouted over the sound of the shower, "you sure have grown!"

He was being clever, at his brother's expense. Now he knew why his brother was taking so long in the shower these days. He had only glimpsed Sammy through the gap between the shower curtain and the wall. Sammy was wacking it! He couldn't help but notice that his brother was already pretty big for a twelve year old.

"Damn it Dean, get out!"

Dean had already grabbed his toothbrush, and was applying it to his mouth. He spit in the sink, and said, "Already too late Sam, have to brush my teeth. You need to get out anyway, before you miss breakfast. Need your wheaties if you expect to do your best at school."

He left then, and went outside with a water bottle to brush his teeth and spit in the bushes. He wished that this motel had built the sink on the outside of the bathroom. If Sam didn't hurry up, they would miss first period, and he would be blaming him. At twelve, kids seem to have a hard time telling time. He was probably still wacking it.

"Come on Sammy! Turn on the cold and leave it be! We're going to be late!"

This entire situation was hilarious! He yelled from outside on purpose. Sam would be more likely to hop to if he thought his brother was going to yell his business to the whole motel block. In a few minutes Sammy was running out the door, bookbag in hand. Dean did his usual leisurely stroll, catching up with Sam eventually, who was waiting impatiently a half block away.

He laughed at his little brother, saying, "Did you actually believe I would let us be so late that I would have to run you to school? Psssh Please! I don't run to school, so you might as well relax, and enjoy the scenery."

Sam did relax then, falling in step next to his brother. There wasn't much talk, because he felt awkward after Dean walked in on his activities in the shower. He knew that it was normal for teenage boys to have a sexual appetite, heck, Dean was the one to have that talk with him. Lately, though, he had been thinking that his sexual appetite had become too much. Between his anger, and his horniness he felt really out of control lately.

Dean stopped following Sam, as he took a look at the kid's shirt. They were a block and a half down the street from the school, when he had noticed Sam's inseams were on the outside of his shirt. He didn't understand how the kid could button up a shirt and not notice that it was inside out. Sam stopped and looked back at him expectantly.

"Sam, if you didn't have perfect grades all the time, I would think that you were just plain dumb. Fix your shirt before you get to school. There's some bushes right there."

0-0-0-0

At the end of the week, they were still in the little bible belt town. Sam had to stay after school to work on a group project for science class. He came out to the football field to find his big brother. He skirted the metal stands and scanned the faces of the small audience watching football practice. Where the hell was he? Between the two stands there were two _guys_ making out. He recognized one of the kids as the town "fagget". The boy was two grade levels ahead of Sam, he had super long eyelashes that any girl would be jealous of, and he was super nice. He was quiet, and stayed mostly to himself. Sam felt sorry for the kid. If he lived in a place like New York, Miami, or California, he would be accepted a lot more, but here, he was shunned by almost everybody. He was just thinking that he was happy that Andrew, the gay kid, had finally found someone. That's when he noticed the other dude was wearing a familiar leather jacket.

A football came whizzing by the out of bounds line, and landed near Sam. The football team was asking him if he could toss it back, when he got an idea. He picked up the ball and pegged Andrew in the arm, and ran.

Dean looked after his brother's retreating back, and sighed. He grabbed the football, and looked at Andrew with an apologetic quirk of the eyebrow. When he tossed the football back out onto the field, he sent a perfect spiral out to the quarterback.

"Hey, why don't you try out for the team, Winchester?"

"Nah, probly won't even be in town long enough to see my first game," Dean yelled back, before waving bye to his conquest of the afternoon.

0-0-0-0

Back at the motel, Sam was doing his homework, while Dean played Mario on their gameboy. He was keeping an ear out, ready for Sam's questions. Sam finished his math, and was starting in on his english homework, when he finally spoke up. He kept up with making the corrections on the paragraph he had been assigned by his teacher as he spoke, so that the conversation would seem more nonchelant.

"Dean?"

"Yeah," he responded, as he paused the game.

"Why were you kissing a boy? I didn't know that you were into guys."

"Well, I'm not, not really."

Sam's head snapped up from his work because Dean wasn't making any sense. He wasn't into guys, yet he had just caught him making out with one. He was confused.

"What?"

"Well, you see, Andrew is almost as pretty as the girls, with those long lashes, his beautiful green eyes, soft brown hair, and those nice kissable lips. I felt sorry for the guy, so I gave him his first kiss."

"Oh, well... Your weird, and so, so gross."

"Yeah, well, I hear that its kind of normal for kids my age to experiment, or whatever."

"Yeah, girls maybe."

"Whatever, dude," Dean responded, going back to his video game.

After a short pause, Sam asked, "Did you like it?"

"I dunno, maybe," Dean said, being purposely oblique.

"Are you going to kiss Andrew again?"

"Maybe.. Eh, probly not. That Cindy girl in math seems to be really into me."

0-0-0-0

A few weeks after Sam had caught Dean making out with Andrew, they were in another town, going to another school, waiting for their father to come back from another hunt. Sam was taking forever in the shower again, and Dean was getting a soar throat, so he didn't want to have to yell through the door again. He opened the door a crack, and heard Sam moan out his name. His eyes went wide with surprise. He heard his brother gasp and pant against the wall of the shower, before fluids were being squirted across the tile.

Dean, quickly, and quietly closed the door again, before Sam could catch him with the door open. He knocked hard on the door, and waited a few seconds before barging in this time. Sam was standing in a towel, and staring at Dean's boots. Dean pretended that he didn't notice the lack of eye contact.

"You ready for another day at the hell hole," Dean asked as he gave his hair a last one over in the mirror.

"Yeah, I'll be right there if you'll let me dress."

"Alrighty then, just make sure your shirt is on right, this time," he said, before leaving the bathroom.

Dean needed some air. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He had just heard his brother moan out his name while wacking off in the shower! He didn't know what to do about it. This was wrong, and Sam needed to stop fantasizing about him, but he didn't know how to talk to him about it. He dared not mention anything to his father. Dad would just flip out. When Sam came out with his backpack, he decided that he was going to pretend he was ignorant for now.

"Gum," Dean said, offering his pack to Sam.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Did you do your homework?"

"Ha," Sam laughed, "Do you even have to ask?"

"I know, its just that I feel like I'm not being a good brother if I don't ask every once in a while. I know your a good kid Sammy," Dean said, mussing up his brother's hair.

Sammy really was a good kid, despite what he had just witnessed him doing in the bathroom. He got good grades, and kept out of trouble. He knew that Sam would help him out if he really needed it. Sammy was his best friend.

They talked about their Dad, and when he was going to come back. Dean even teased Sam about some girl who had a crush on him at their current school. He asked why Sam hadn't asked her out yet, and all he got were evasive answers. They reached the school, and went in as the first bell rang.

0-0-0-0

Dean was still trying to think up a way to talk about Sam's fantasies about him, a few days later, when Sam sat down to talk to him. Sam sat down on the bed opposite of Dean's and he looked like he wanted to say something, but was too nervous to spit it out.

"Sup," Dean asked.

"Dean," he said hesitantly, "I think there's something wrong with me. I think I'm sick."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I have these thoughts that run through my head," he said, as he started fiddling with his shirt sleeve, "and they're wrong. They're all wrong."

"Hey, Sam, it'll be okay. Just tell me what your talking about and we can get through it together."

Dean put his hand on his little brother's knee as an attempt to comfort him. He could tell that whatever Sammy was trying to tell him was really freaking him out.

"Remember that girl that had a crush on me?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing that she doesn't anymore?"

"No, not anymore. She kissed me after school today. It was going great and I kinda liked it, but then..."

"Spit it out Sam, you got me on pins and needles here. Did you grab her boob, and she got mad, or something?"

"No. As I was kissing her, I got these thoughts in my head that I wanted to hurt her. I pushed her away and called her an ugly tramp, so that she would leave and I wouldn't have the oppurtunity to do what I was thinking of doing."

A sigh came to Dean's lips as he watched his brother brake down into tears. Sam hadn't cried since he was seven and he broke his arm falling out of a tree. He was obviously scared of his own thoughts, and Dean couldn't blame him. At least he was sane enough to know that these thoughts were wrong. He yanked on Sam's arm untill he stood up, and then made him sit by his side, as he continued to cry.

Dean use to kiss Sam on the forehead, when he was real little, because his Dad did it too. He decided to do that now, to see if that would make his brother feel better. It at least did the job of stopping the water works, even if it was more out of surprise than comfort. While he had the oppurtunity to talk he spoke up.

"This is kind of like what we went through a year ago with your anger issues. You can control yourself, if you put your mind to it. You have two options here. You can either stuff those impulses, and it would probably be a good idea to stop beating in the shower so often, untill you have this under control."

Sam blushed at the mention of his shower activities, but just stayed quiet, curious as to what option two was. "Or option two," Dean continued, "You can get into the kindy stuff, and try to satisfy your urge that way."

After a long pause in which Sam tried to wipe away all evidence of his emotional outbreak, he had more questions. "Are you into the kinky stuff, Dean?"

"Well," Dean said, with a small chuckle, "I wouldn't say no to a girl who was into bondage, as long as it got me laid."

There was another long pause, as Sam tried to decide on wether he should come all the way clean about what's been bothering him.

"Dean, I have a crush on an inappropriate person," he said.

He called himself a coward for confessing that way. Dean would probably think that he meant he had a crush on a teacher, or something. A male teacher would be a worst case scenario. Dad had already made it clear to the both of them that they would still be loved if they turned out gay, so he knew that homosexuality would be accepted by Dean with no more than a shrug. Dean's response did surprise him though.

"I know Sam," Dean said, turning to him and looking him in the eye. He had no doubt in his mind that Dean did know. He was kind of surprised, then, that his brother wasn't flinching away from him. He had comforted him when he had cried. He treated him no different than he always had. He expected revoltion. He had kind of expected his brother to beat the crap out of him when he found out. When had he found out?

"How- How do you know?"

"I, uh, I was planning on sneaking into the bathroom last Monday to pull a little prank on you. When I opened the door, you moaned out my name. So, I closed it again, and knocked. I didn't know how to talk to you about it, so I was kind of planning on pretending I hadn't heard it untill I found a way to bring up the subject."

"Oh," Sam said, swallowing down his nervousness, and waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Sammy, your my little brother, and I love you, even though your a twerp. I know that you know its sick. You have to stop it. You have to stop having fantasies about me. Its wrong Sammy."

After their talk, Dean thought that Sam was truly trying to get ahold of his sexual problem. He didn't take long showers anymore, so he thought he had at least stopped wacking it. He wasn't indulging in any perversions. What he didn't know was that sometimes Sammy couldn't help himself at night.

Sam had really tried to not indulge in his fantasies anymore. He made some friends with these kids who played soccer after school, and went to the local YMCA to join them in a few practice games. He threw himself in homework when he got home, and tried to keep himself occupied untill dinner time. After dinner, which usually involved mac 'n cheese with spam, because Dean still couldn't really cook, he would read a book, or watch a movie with Dean. His showers had been cut down to eleven minutes. He washed, he rinsed, he dried off and got dressed. No muss, no fuss, no playing around about it. Usually he was mentally and physically tired when he went to bed.

He would toss and turn on most nights. He would dream about moaning women, and naked bodies. Mostly he dreamed about Dean, Dean making out with the girl of the week, Dean waking up from nightmares, all sweaty. Sometimes he dreamt about the kinky stuff. Sometimes he woke up from dreams of chaining up Dean and cutting him. He'd always wake up with a raging hard-on that he just had to touch.

There lay Dean just a couple of feet away, relaxed in sleep. His brother was so beautiful. Sam learned to keep his moans to himself, as he pulled his his cock out, and began pumping out a rhythm. He imagined what those lips would feel like against his. He imagined what it would be like to kiss, lick, and bite his chest. Most of all, he wondered what it would be like if Dean moaned out his name while he had Dean's cock in his mouth.

One day, their Dad came back into town, and whisked them off on their next "adventure". It was off to New Orleans this time, and Dean was excited because Marti Gras was just around the corner. He said that there'd be plenty of titties to see, which made Sam and John laugh.

"See, moving around is not so bad," John commented, glad that they had something to look forward to on this hunt. He had even agreed to stick around to let the boys see the festivities.

What the Winchester boys didn't fore-see was how hard it was going to be finding a hotel room. They ended up in a beat up hotel several exits away from downtown New Orleans. They were almost in the reeds of the swamps. The hotel manager said that they only had single rooms left. John knew that his boys were almost full grown men now, especially Dean who had turned seventeen last month, and he would hate to force them into sharing a bed but he still felt uncomfortable in buying three separate rooms. He wasn't sure if Sam could watch his own back in the night. So when John handed over his credit card, he asked for two rooms.

Of course the boys just about had a tissy when they heard they were going to have to share a bed. He couldn't really say that he blamed them, but he ordered them to shut up, and grab their shit. They were both compliant, and they even said his favorite thing in the world, "Yes, sir."

After they got some of their clothes squared away in the wardrobe, Dean turned to Sam and asked, "You going to be okay with this?"

"Yeah, peachy," came the response.

Dean almost smiled, he was always the one to say peachy. Sam usually just said, "great" in a sarcastic huff. But he was a little nervous, because several months ago, Sam had admitted that he sometimes had fantasies about him. Now they would have to share a bed untill the Mardi Gras festivities were over.

That night as they got ready for bed, Dean decided to put on some old sweats over his boxers, and Sam was wearing a t-shirt. They looked at each other from opposite sides of the bed like they were getting ready for a dreaded task. Sam's palms were getting sweaty, but he resisted the urge to wipe them on his gym shorts. He didn't want Dean to know that he was nervous about sleeping in the same bed as him, because then it wouldn't be that far of a leap to the realization that he wasn't over his crush.

"Okay, back to back then," Dean said, "I'll stay on my end and you stay on yours."

"Fine," Sam agreed, as he crawled under the blankets.

The boys didn't stay back to back. Dean was more comfortable on his back than his side, and Sam eventually couldn't help but cuddle up to his big brother. When they both woke in the middle of the night, they just lay there staring at each other. Dean's sleep addled brain couldn't figure out how his brother had gotten pressed up to his chest. The worst part about it was that his arm was wrapped around Sam's back, and he could feel his little brother's arousal being pressed against his belly.

Sam reached his lips up and kissed him, surprised that Dean was kissing him back. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but he enjoyed having Dean's tongue in his mouth while it lasted. Then he was being shoved back to his side of the bed. Dean rolled over, a little turned on by tonight's turn of events, and at the same time he felt ashamed, dirty and wrong.

The next morning, John had found a canceled reservation at a hotel down the road. It would take them out of the sticks, and get them closer to the festivities. It was only one room, with two beds, but he would probably be hunting tonight, and maybe he wouldn't get back untill the early morning. After that, he would be leaving town again to chase a lead on a demon in Mississippi.

It had been a pretty good day for Dean, despite the slight awkwardness with Sam. Their dad had given them a little more money to go spend in town this time. They spent a lot of it on food, enjoying stuff that they wouldn't normally get anywhere else. Dean had even discovered this nice little place where they sold these fluffy powdered donut square things that were just about as good as pie. When they went down to the bars in the french quarter, they could hear jazz music coming out of some of the doors. Some places had kareoke, blues music, and even pop R&B. When they wandered over to the riverside, Sam got a snow cone, and Dean found a girl to hit on.

Her name was Sherry, and she had a nice milk chocolate look to her skin that Dean found to be delicious. Her hair was highlighted with blonde, and her springy curls were held up in a ponytail. She was a local girl who had just turned fifteen, and he was excited to know that she went to the same school that Dean was going to be enrolled in on Monday.

Dean was woken up at three in the morning. He could smell the liquor on his fathers breath as he told him to go sleep in Sam's bed. He told Sam to scoot, and climbed in next to him, hoping the kid would not have the urge to kiss him this time.

Dean was woken up three hours later, with a hand rubbing on his crotch. He sighed and removed the hand, and began to doze again. Just as he was about to start dreaming again, the hand was back.

"Quit it, man."

"Please Dean," came the pleading whisper, right next to his ear.

"I said no, now go back to sleep."

They both heard a wuffling snort come from the other bed, and lay silent again. It wouldn't be good if they woke their dad if he had been drinking. They hadn't any first hand knowledge of his temper, but pastor Jim had told them that he was kind of a mean drunk if he was provoked. Dean had a hard time getting back to sleep this time, because he was too aware of his horn dog freak of a brother who was probably still awake, laying beside him. Five minutes after his eyes began drooping, he felt the movement in the bed as Sam got up and tried to silently leave the room.

"Dean, go and make sure your brother doesn't wander too far. Its Sunday morning and he could get hit by a drunk driver if he decides to cross the street."

"He probly just went to get fresh air. Its kind of stuffy in here."

"Dean!"

When his father said his name like that, that meant it was an order. Orders were non-negotiable. He had to go out there and check on Sam, even though he thought it was a really bad idea. So, with a sigh of resignation, he got up from the bed and left, putting on dirty jeans over his boxers. Outside, Sam was just leaning on the wall, biting his finger nails, and staring at the front fender of the Impala.

"Dad sent you out to check on me?"

"Yeah.. Why don't you come back inside and get a little more shut eye?"

Sam stopped biting his fingernail then and looked at him. "I can't, Dean."

"Why not?"

Sam took Dean by surprise as he stood up from the wall, and slammed him into the spot where he had just been leaning. There was more power in those skinny little arms than he had ever suspected. His little brother had just gone through a growth spirt, and now he could head butt his nose.

"I want you Dean," Sam breathed into his neck, as his hands started rubbing his chest, "and I can't make myself stop. I can't stop fantasizing about you, and what your cock would feel like in my mouth. I've tried Dean. Its these dreams! I've tried to keep myself busy, and to keep my mind off of you, but then I sleep, and these dreams come, and I wake up wanting you all over again. Please Dean! Let me make you feel good. No one would have to know."

Dean grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt, and pulled him away from his neck. He didn't like how his body was reacting to the slight brush of breath against his skin. But when he let go of his little brother, he was still in his face. His eyes looked black in the dark. Unfortunatly Sam somehow new exactly how to play Dean. He kept his lips only millimeters away from Dean's, taunting him for a kiss, and begging, "please, Dean."

The begging is what was making his defenses crumble. He had never heard anyone beg him so prettily. Sam's breath kind of smelt like strawberry candy. He must have ate a few sour straws that he had left in the car.

"Please, Dean, Please," came the whimper, once more, as his younger brother brushed a bottom lip ever so gently across his. Dean was done being nice, he grabbed Sam by the neck, and slammed him in to the wall. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to beat the crap out of his little brother, for having the nerve to try and seduce him. But as soon as his little fit of temper cooled, the lust came roaring to the surface. He searched Sam's face, looking very confused, and scared. Sam took no pity on him, he wanted the sex too much to worry about his brother's guilt. And then his brother was kissing him. The kiss was not too gentle, and it left no doubt in Sam's mind as to who was going to be the dominate one.

When the hand was removed from Sam's throat, he was almost dissapointed. He liked the feel of that strong hand holding him by his neck. It gave him a thrill to know that his brother could squeeze the life out of him if he wanted to. But then that hand came up under his ass, as a signal to climb aboard, and he was more than happy to oblige. When hips came up and wrapped around Dean's waist, he was pleasantly surprised to find that he wasn't the only one with a happy hardness in his pants. Dean lifted up Sam's shirt, and started biting him in the chest, the shoulders, and any place that he could reach that wouldn't be seen by anybody, knowing that the boy would like it. Sam gasped with the first bite, and his brother looked up at him with lust in his eyes, "Don't make a sound, Sammy. We don't want Dad to hear."

After a long time of struggling to stay quiet, Sam got a better grip on Dean's shoulders and started rubbing his cock against his big brother's. Soon Dean was grabbing his waist, so that he would keep still as he panted into his chest.

"What's wrong," Sam asked.

"I- I can't- I can't stay quiet if you keep that up!"

Sam smiled. It made him happy that he he could get a more experienced man so hot and bothered. He unwrapped his legs then, and asked to be let down. Once his brother removed his arms from around his waist, and back, he went all the way to his knees, and had Dean's cock in his mouth before the guy could react to his fly being opened. His tongue pressed along the bottom vein, then swirled around the tip, and along the ridge of the head. Then he was sucking again, bobbing his head back and forth along the shaft three or four times. Then it was back to the top again. Sam looked up into Dean's eyes as he flicked his tongue across the tip. He then sucked on the head, running his teeth gently across the sensitive skin, making his brother hiss in extasy.

When Dean's head fell back, he wanted to moan, but he held back. Instead his mouth opened in an audable gasp. When he looked back at his brother, those brown eyes were still looking up at him. He still sucking on his head. Sammy unwrapped his own appendage, and started stroking himself with his left hand, and placed his right along Dean's shaft. While Sam stroked him, he kept rubbing his lips and tongue along his head, teasing him. Dean hadn't ever been so turned on before. The complacent expression in Sam's eyes and the pre-come that was all over his lips made Dean want to fuck the kid untill he was gaging on his cock.

He wasn't sure if his thoughts were all over his face, but as soon as he thought of face fucking Sammy, the kid removed the hand from his shaft, and stuffed as much cock in his mouth as possible, which was almost all of it. He pulled back, and tried again. Sam was sucking his dick and almost gagging when he swallowed it. He grabbed some of Sammy's short hair, and pulled him off, when he felt like he was close to the edge.

"How did you learn to do all that, with the teeth, and the swirling tongue, and the sexy 'come fuck me' eyes?"

A shrug came as his answer, as Sam wiped the fluids off his face with his fingers. To Dean's continued amazement he then put those dirty fingers in his mouth and sucked them dry, as he looked at him. Those eyes said, 'you want me, don't ya?' Sam swallowed before answering. Dean watched his adams apple move as he did it, thinking on how some of what he swallowed had come out of his cock.

"To tell you the truth, I dreamt some of it. In my dreams you always moaned when I did this to you. I also noticed in the shower that it felt kind of good when I ran my fingernails lightly across the skin. So, I figured that teeth would feel real good too. I guess most of it could just be good instincts."

Sam stood from the ground, rubbed his brothers balls through the fabric of his boxers, sending a shiver through Dean.

"You want me, don't you," Sam whispered in his ear. He couldn't deny it now, he did.

"When I go back down there," Sam continued, "I want you to fuck my mouth, like a dirty little whore. Don't worry about choking me. Just remember that I like it rough."

Dean did as he was told. He had gone way too far to back out now. When he tried to take it easy on Sam, the boy would pull his hips forward, and choke himself on his cock. It was either Dean use the kid's mouth roughly or one of these times Sammy was going to pull his hips too far forward, and he'd trip over his jeans. He grabbed him from the back of the head, and fucked him hard, and deep, pulling out on occasion to make sure Sam didn't sufficate. On the fourth stop for air, Sam tilted his head back so that his brother couldn't put his cock back in.

"Wait," he panted, "Oh, fuck."

Dean knew what was happening. Sam's hands were down at his crotch, pumping his own dick with the speed of a jackhammer. He called out Dean's name in an almost breathless moan as hot semen hit Dean's legs and boxer shorts. Dean got an idea, and he didn't know where it came from.

"Lick it up," he said, and the look he gave Sam was one that brook no arguements. It turned Dean on to watch Sammy do as he said, as if he were his own personal sex slave.

Starting at the lowest mark, Sam did as he was told. He licked up the streak beside Dean's left knee, then the spon on the thigh, then he sucked on the leg hole of the boxers. He licked up the other two wet spots on his underwear. The last one was right in front of the balls, which gave him an idea.

Dean had started stroking himself while Sam had been working on cleaning up. Sam removed the hand, and carefully removed the piece of clothing, and pulled them down to expose Dean's shaved jewels to the cool Louisiana air. He couldn't really say that he was surprised that his brother kept himself shaved, as he went in to suck on his nut sack. He wasn't teabagging for very long before his brother stopped him.

"Oh, fuck! Sam, I can't stay quiet with you doing that. I don't even know how I'm going to keep quiet when I come, but we need to finish this up before someone wakes up and sees us."

With that statemen, Sam went back to work on sucking Dean's cock. When he came, Sam heard his brother say "oh shit" a lot. Sam swallowed every last drop, and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

When the boys entered the room again, their father didn't move a muscle. He was passed out drunk. When they lay down again, they stared wide eyed at each other. Now that the deed had been done, they could hardly believe that it had happened. Finally Dean spoke.

"We never speak of this in the light of day."

"Of course. Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"And we never do anything like this again."

"Good night Dean," Sam said before flipping over.

Of course Dean hadn't missed the fact that Sam hadn't agreed with him on not doing it again. There was nothing he could really do about that though. His resolve just had to be stronger than Sam's seduction technic. He worried about when Sam was going to pounce next, and wether he'd be able to withstand the temptation. He worried, and worried, then he dozed off for another two hours of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam didn't try to mess around with Dean for several days. He watched his brother hang out with that Sherry girl a few times, and thought that she didn't know how lucky she was. He would give his right arm to be in her shoes. He would give anything to have his brother willingly chase after him. Their relationship went back to normal, for the most part. For the first few days, after Sam had sucked him off, Dean was noticably wary of his little brother. When nothing happened, he figured that the little monster had decided not to bother. Sam had started to hang out with some girl that he sat next to in English, so Dean was hopeful that he was moving on to a more healthy relationship with some one who wasn't family.

Both boys got invited to a party that was being thrown at Sherry's cousin's house. They had a good time. Dean had even got Sam to drink his very first beer. He laughed at the squinty eyed expression on his face.

"There you go, Sammy. Now that ought to put hairs on your chest!"

"But I don't want hair on my chest," Sam objected.

"Well, Dad's really hairy, so I figure one of us has to get his genes in that department. Its certainly not me, because I'm nearly full grown, and I have only a few peach fuzz hairs there."

"Well, then I guess I'll shave. But I don't think I'll be getting a chestful either," Sam said, as he took another drink of his beer. He squinted a little less this time. With the third swallow, he tried not to squint at all but couldn't quite manage it. Eventually, he didn't care that the drink in his cup was nasty.

"Hey, look there's Sherry. I gotta scoot twerp, catchya later."

Sam was left alone, and he decided to go look for his date too. He got a little make out time with Anne, and she didn't get offended when he grabbed her boob once. She did laugh though and warned him not to do it again, she wasn't that type of girl. At the end of the party his brain felt slightly off kilter. Dean laughed at his drunk twelve year old brother. He wasn't walking or talking straight. Dean vaguely wondered if his father would be mad. The first time Dean had been under the influence, it had been quite by accident. He had picked up a rum and coke instead of his plain coke which had been sitting on the same table, at a party. That was back when he was eleven.

His Dad was out of town again with the Impala, so they had been ordered to hitch a ride from someone after the party. When they got home, Dean suggested Sam let him cook something so that he could sober up. The little twerp insisted that he was fine, said that the cool air coming through the car windows had sobered him up a little anyway. When Dean sat down to relax, pulling off his boots, that's when Sam decided that it was the perfect oppurtunity to pounce. He climbed into his big brother's lap with his crotch pressed up against Dean's.

"No, Sam get off. This isn't going to happen, again. Its all wrong! We're related, for fuck's sake!"

Sam didn't hear any conviction in his brother's voice. It was all said in more of a tired whine. He was way more sober than Dean was. He knew that the battle was mostly over before it had even begun.

"Dean," Sam begged, "I want you to fuck me. I know that you didn't get laid with Sherry. Don't you want me, Dean? I know you do."

"You can't be doing this to me again," Dean complained.

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do, twerp. But this is so wrong."

"I need you to help me, Dean. Your the only one I know who can take it."

There was a heavy sigh of beer breath, and then Dean asked, "Do you want me to bite you again?"

"Yes, but this time I want you to bite my neck. When Dad comes back I can always say that I got lucky at the party tonight."

Dean was ready to comply then, as he bit down hard on Sam's neck. He heard a groan of pure delight escape his baby brother's soft lips. By the time the eighth bite came around, both boys were at full mast. Sam was turned on my the exquisite pain, and Dean couldn't help but have a reaction to the sounds his brother was making. Dean licked Sam from the little notch at the base of his neck to the soft skin under his jaw.

"Sam," Dean said, in a soft rumble of his deep voice, "kiss me."

Sam was more than happy to comply. The kiss was mostly lips this time, but he enjoyed it. His lips were so fucking beautiful, and soft. His big brother really knew how to make a person feel important. He had a feeling that Dean was planning on taking it slow. He had no real objections, because he was kind of nervous himself, about the whole fucking thing. The nervousness wasn't strong enough to make him back down though. He wanted this whole virginity thing over with. Besides, people were always saying that its best to have your first time with someone special, and Sam couldn't think of anyone more special than Dean. Dean was his best friend, his protector, his everything.

Soon Dean was lying him gently on the bed, supporting his own weight with his left arm. Dean undressed him slowly button by button, kissing him all the way down his chest. He was then unbuckling Sam's belt buckle, and unzipping his pants, with the practiced easy of a man who had deflowered a virgin or two in his time. When they were both undressed and laying on top of one another, Sam thought that the undressing process had been super quick. While it was happening, he thought it was taking forever. Sam shook with the realisation that there was nothing between their two bodies.

"You can always change your mind if you want to," Dean said, from somewhere near his right shoulder, passing his lips gently over the boy's heated skin.

"No, I want this," Sam said, with conviction.

"Okay, then you need to relax. I won't move on untill your ready. We can take as long as you need. And of course, you can change your mind at any time."

"Promise," Sam asked.

"Promise," Dean agreed.

Dean started working on Sam's nerves, kissing him all over, as he lightly stroked his cock. He didn't try to get Sam excited, he was just trying to take his mind off what might or might not happen at the end of the night. When the feather light kisses didn't work, he claimed his brother's lips, again, going for a slow romantic kiss. The shaking stopped, but his heart was still pounding through his chest.

"Sam," Dean whispered against his lip, as he removed his hand from the stroking job, and placing it on his left thigh, brushing his fingers up and down, "I won't hurt you, I promise. I love you Sam. You need to relax if your going to enjoy this."

"I'm sorry Dean, I'm just all of a sudden nervous."

"If your not ready, that's okay."

There was a moment of silence, and then Sam said, "I've been think about this for a while, Dean. I want you inside me. I want you to be a part of me."

"I'm already a part of you," Dean replied.

Sam was very touched by Dean's response, but he didn't wat to cry like a girl, so he kissed Dean, trying to express his gratitude with tongue. Things were getting real passionate, and Dean moaned into the kiss. He figured that his little brother would either get too horny to be nervous, or grow confident with the fact that he could bring pleasure. Every time Dean's hand brushed Sam's butt, he could feel the kid tense up. Dean gave an internal sigh, this could be a long night. Maybe more words would make him feel better.

"You know what Sam," he purred against his brother's ear.

"Huh," Sam asked, finally looking in Dean's eyes, rather than the ceiling.

Sam saw a loving patience in those eyes, and a slight touch of lust. His heart rate slowed at least, seeing the confidence, and strength in his brothers eyes. He wanted to give Dean pleasure, more than he wanted to take. He was sure he wanted to do this. He wanted his brother to make love to him.

"I like how you suck my cock," Dean said, without even a flinch, or a show of embarrassment. Sam felt himself flush though, but he dared not look away.

"I like the feel of your lips down there. The way you look at me when your sucking me off. Your hot moist mouth all around me..."

Dean started rocking forward against him, a very suggestive move, letting him associate the pleasure of their cocks being rubbed together with thoughts of fucking. He could tell that his words and his actions were driving Sam wild. He knew that if he was confident and unflinching, Sam might follow his lead, loosing the embarrassed flush and the fears of being fucked.

"Did you like it when I _fuck_ed your mouth? Did you like the taste of me, Sammy? Did you like it when I took my pleasure from you? Your mine Sammy, all mine. I want you, baby brother. Do you want me to take care of you? Make you feel good?"

When Dean started to ask questions, his brother whimpered his consent. He started grinding against Dean, trying to get more pleasure. The way he was looking at him, Dean knew that he wanted it now. He didn't see any fear anymore. He leaned down and kissed him on the lips, teasing, only allowing lip contact at first. Then he slipped his tongue past his parted lips, and ravished his mouth. When Dean backed off again, Sam was left with no doubt that he was at his brother's mercy. Dean could do whatever he wanted to him, and he wouldn't be able to stop it, because he wanted Dean to do everything to him. His entire body felt like it was on fire, and only when his lover took satisfaction from him, would he be able to quench this burning desire.

"Suck my fingers," Dean said.

"Make me," Sam spat out.

Dean bit his lips hard, sucked on them and shoving his tongue forcefully into his mouth. It almost felt like he was raping his mouth, and Sam liked it. He had decided that he would be contradictory, forcing his brother to be rough with him. With his words Dean had taken away the fear, and awoken the hunger of the thing inside him. He liked the idea of Dean claiming him. He liked the idea of Dean being his master. He wanted Dean to take what was his.

"Sammy, do as your told," Dean commanded, liking this new game.

"No!"

He grabbed Sammy by the throat, placing his fingers over the right places, ready to cut off some of the blood supply to his brain. Sam felt the intended threat. He wanted to be slapped this time, though, not choked.

"Slap me."

"What? No," Dean said, worried about leaving marks, or truly hurting him.

"Just a little bit, not hard," Sam reasoned.

Dean did as he was told, taking the hand off Sam's throat, and lifting it up away from his face to deliver a stinging slap.

"Again," Sam growled, in his barely pubesant voice.

Sam's cheek was a deep red, and it stung, but he knew that these marks would dissapear in a short time. When he looked up at Dean, the older boy placed his fingers before his mouth, so he did as commanded, pretending to be the chastised sex slave. He sucked on Dean's fingers as he had sucked on his cock on their first night together, which meant that he was thorough. The suckling sounds that he made as he did so, made Dean involuntarily thrust forward as he leaked precome between their stomaches.

The finger that was inserted into Sam's ass wasn't as uncomfortable as he feared. It felt kind of good, warm and slick with his saliva. He hadn't ever thought of doing this to himself. He had no problem playing with himself in his alone time, but he had never thought of doing this to his ass before, not even when he first realized that he was attracted to Dean.

"Does it feel good," Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want the second finger?"

"Yes, _please_."

When the second finger was inserted that felt even better, especially when Dean started pushing them in and out of his body. Dean started opening his fingers little by little to stretch him out, getting him ready for the main event. Dean had lubricant in his duffle bag, but he didn't want to have to leave Sam to go get it. He didn't want to hurt Sam either, so he got up, after carefully removing his fingers from his brother's ass.

Sam made a sound of dissapointment when Dean moved, but smiled up at him, as he realized what he was bringing back with him. Dean smirked back, as if they shared a joke, spreading the contents of the tube all over his boner. Sam's cock twitches in anticipation, as he stares at Dean's dick, in all its shining glory.

Dean lays back down on the bed, pulling Sam's hips sideways along the bed, so that he isn't laying at an angle like he had been. When Dean's tip brushed against Sam's ass, the younger boy tensed again, out of reflex. Dean started kissing him all the way down his stomache, as Sam lightly stroked his own cock.

"Relax, baby," Dean said, biting off the endearment, before he could say brother.

He was sobering up pretty fast now, and his stomache twisted at what he was about to do. He tried to think of Sam as just another good lay. He couldn't back out now, after all he had done so far. Man, did he feel guilty now, though. He was the older brother, and he should be able to lay down the law, but he felt weak, and now thoroughly filthy as horny thoughts ran through his head. His little soldier standing at attention in his hands, told him that the sick fuck in his head wanted this. His cock that glissened with lubricant, and the cute little ass in front of him waiting for penetration made his heart pound with want. Sick, dirty, pediphial, incestuous want. What was wrong with him? He bit into Sam's hip, so that he could watch his victim squirm. Now, or never, and his body was screaming _now._

Dean slid inside his little brother, untill he was all the way in. The delicious heat made a pleasurable shiver run up his spine. He checked his brother's face, to make sure he wasn't hurting him, then shifted his gaze to his right collar bone. He wasn't sure if the guilt had shown on his face, but he tried not to think of that now.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good, baby," Dean said, lowering his head down to kiss the chest in front of him.

When he got over the original shock of his entrance, Dean started moving his hips, slowly rocking against his lover's ass. A hand came down, and grabbed his ass, to give it a light squeeze of encouragment. Using the hand on his ass as a guide, he increased his tempo. Listening to the moans coming from his lover's sweet lips he was able to tell if he liked it. Soon, he hit the right spot, and Sam gave out a gasp, as his ass tightened around him. For a second, he thought he had hurt him untill his brother looked at him and said, "Do it again."

It didn't take long for him to finish, but it took Dean a little longer, as he tried to ignore the lecture his concious was trying to give him. When they were done, both brothers lay down on the bed, facing each other. It was Dean's turn to be embarrassed, this time. He had a hard time looking Sam in the eye.

Sam put his hand along Dean's jawline, and pulled his face around, so he would look at him. He knew that his big brother was sober, once more, and feeling guilty about using him, as he probably saw it. Sam knew the rules of society, and he knew that what they had just did was considered wrong. He didn't really feel guilty, because the little "voice" in his head was always encouraging him to do things like this. He could see that it bothered Dean though, so he made the effort to sooth him.

"Dean, I'm not your brother when we do this, okay? I'm not a little boy anymore. I know that I'm only twelve years old. I do know that okay? But I am not your twelve year old little twerp of a brother, right now. I needed this Dean. When I gave you head, before... For the first time in months I felt like I was able to control my sex drive. It was driving me crazy! This obsession that I've had with you, and sex in general, it was driving me insane. I need you Dean. I need you to help me control these feelings I have. I feel calm right now, euphoric, even. Dean, you make me feel good. You can still call me a bitch in the morning, embarrass me in front of girls who have crushes on me, and make fun of my dorkiness. I want to keep doing this though, but if we have sex, you have to stop thinking of me as your little brother, and think of me as a sexual being. Your the only one I can trust to look past my age, and girls my age aren't ready for what I have to offer. Dean, please tell me your not mad, at me or yourself."

Dean lay there, thinking, searching Sam's face. He had heard all the sincerity in that little speech of his. He sighed, and pulled his brother to his naked chest. He covered them both with some sheets and quilts, and sighed into Sammy's hair. He stayed quiet, for a long time, thinking. He thought about how much he loved Sammy. He had loved him almost all his life. When they were younger, he always gave him the last of the cereal, even if he hadn't had any. He went easy on Sam sometimes when they had a foot race down the street. He called him twerp, bitch, bookworm, dork, geek, and a few other things, but that was just how brothers showed their love. He looked after his little brother no matter what. Well, with one exception when he had failed. After that he had vowed to never screw up again.

He would do anything for his brother, to make this crappy little life that neither of them asked for a little easier. But could he really do this? This was a whole other level of twisted, and fucked up. He had seen the look in his eye when Sam had said that he need him. It looked like Sam was afraid of going back to the way he had been. He hadn't known that it had been that bad with Sam, where he felt completely out of control with his feelings.

"Dean," Sam asked, easily expressing to his brother that he needed him to say something.

"Shut up Sammy, and get some shut eye. We still have school tomorrow," was Dean's only response, that and the kiss he placed on his head.

"I love you, Dean."

"Don't get sentimental on me dorkzoid."

Soon Sam dozed off in Dean's arms, contented to be by his brother's side. Dean stayed awake a while longer, just happy to know that his little brother was safe, and alive, even if he wasn't completly sane. Eventually he fell asleep too.

0-0-0-0

In the morning he heard the alarm clock go off, but it was quickly silenced by the some one who was laying beside him. He was still somewhere in la la land, the place between waking and dreaming. When a gentle kiss was placed on his lips, he languidly kissed back. Then he suddenly snapped to and got up too fast, banging his forehead against the hard head above him.

Both brothers clamped a hand to their brows, and said, "ow".

"Damn it boy, I'm still getting use to all this," Dean complained, waving a hand between their two naked bodies, "don't kiss me when I'm half awake!"

"Sorry," Sam apologized, before going over to his stuff to pick out what he was going to wear for school.

Dean was ready for school in no time, waiting for Sam, as always, outside. Sam thought Dean would make things awkward between them this morning, so he was kind of caught him off guard, when his brother shoved him to the side, and took off.

"Come on Sammy, you going to take my challenge like a bitch, or are we going to race to the end of the block?"

This time, Dean didn't let his little brother win. He wanted to rub it in his face when he reached the elm tree at the end of the block. Still the king! Dean acted like he always did around Sam, teasing him, and playing around. Dean still hung out with Sherry, and flirted with girls, but Sam wasn't really jealous anymore.

One day, Sam found Dean making out with a girl in the hallway, next to his locker. He stood near Dean's elbow, and cleared his throat to let them know he was there. Dean unlocked his lips and looked at him. He didn't seem like he felt guilty for being caught. He said good-bye to the girl named Riley, and walked with his brother to lunch. Normally the two boys didn't sit together, but today, Dean didn't dare go sit anywhere else, with his brother looking like he was about to explode.

Before his brother could say anything as they sat down, Dean spoke first, "Hey, look man, its only a kiss, so don't have a fit over it."

Sam looked like his anger was nullified. A guy Dean knew came over to sit down, and he shook his head, saying something to the guy like, "not now, have to have a pivate conversation with my brother."

As Tom walked off, Dean took a glimps at his brother before continuing on his train of thought, "besides, I didn't know we were mutually exclusive."

That one had hurt Sam, and it showed plain on his face, before he looked down on the floor. Sam put his hand next to Dean's on the bench between them. He didn't dare hold his brother's hand in public, but the older boy could feel Sam's need to do just that in the gesture.

"Dean," Sam whispered, so no one else could hear, "I don't want to be one of your sexual flings. Please, Dean, I just need to know I'm important to you. This isn't going to be for forever. I know that I need to move on to a more healthier relationship eventually. Untill I can put an end to what we have here, I- Just please Dean, no sleeping with anyone else."

"Okay," Dean agreed with a sigh. He felt kind of guilty for making his brother feel like he was just a play thing. He didn't normally feel guilty about these kinds of things, but Sam was different. He loved his Sammy.

"I love you, Dean," Sam said timidly.

Dean put his arm around his brother's neck, and pulled him in towards his body, rubbing his knuckles through his hair. At first Sam just struggled futilely against his brother's hold than he grabbed Dean's pinky and ring finger, pulling them backwards. Dean was forced to release his brother, from his hold, and cry uncle to get his release. A few on lookers in the cafeteria smiled at the display of affection between brothers. There were many looks thrown in Dean's direction from some girls. Chicks were always into guys that showed that they were family men.

Tom came back to sit with Dean, and they spent most of their lunch time talking about girls. Sam rolled his eyes and just focused on his lunch, pulling out a book to read when he was finished. The brothers sat side by side, with their arms occasionally brushing against each other throughout lunch.

After school, Dean meet up with Sam, and tackled him. The brothers enjoyed their wrestling match. Over and over again, Dean got the upper hand. Over and over again his brother kept slipping from his grasp. When they stood up from their little tumble, Sam had to pull grass out of his shirt where his big brother had stuffed it.

0-0-0-0

In some town in pennslyvania, Sam was sitting in his history class taking notes when a knock came on the door. It was his brother. He asked the teacher for permission to pull Sam out of class for a few minutes. When she asked if it was important, Dean told her that it sort of was, so Ms. Woodrow let him leave.

"What's up," Sam asked, as soon as the classroom door closed behind him.

"Follow me," came Dean's simple response.

When they walked up to an unlocked closet, Dean finally looked down into Sam's face. What he saw in Dean's eyes made his knees turn to water. He had noticed Dean fiddling with something in his pocket, but now that he knew what they were there for, maybe he was trying to discreetly readjust himself in his jeans. Once in the closet, Dean forced him to his knees.

"Unfortunatly I didn't think that I'd be having sex with you at school when I got ready this morning, so you'll have to lube me up with your mouth," Dean said.

Sam got working on freeing Dean's dick from his jeans right away. His fingers trembled with eagerness, as he worked the button free, and then pulled the zipper down. When he shoved the length of hard flesh down his throat, he moaned in ecstasy. Dean started thrusting his cock into his brother's hot mouth, in slow deep strokes. Once he thought that there was enough spittle on his cock, he pulled out, dripping wet.

"Stand up, Sammy. Your going to take my cock up your ass, not on your knees like a bitch."

A hiss of pain escaped Sam's lips as Dean's cock entered him. His brother looked up from readjusting their position against the wall. Sam's eyes were closed as he focused on relaxing his muscles.

"A little too rough," he asked, with concern.

"I just have to adjust, that's all," Sam grunted, past the pain.

Dean started teasing the skin of his neck, as he waited for the pain to leave Sam's face. Then slowly, and carefully he started thrusting. As it started to feel good, Sam squeezed his brother's shoulder as permission to take him more roughly.

"Come on Dean," Sam growled with impatience, "take me roughly."

"You can't call out," Dean warned, as he stripped his jacket off, and pulled his shirt down to reveal his shoulder, "bite down on me if you feel the need."

The pain was making Sam see stars, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted this. He needed this. Dean was looking down at Sam's shoulder as he thrust deep within his brother's beautiful ass. If he had been looking at Sam's eyes he would have noticed that they were getting darker and darker untill they were almost black.

With a tight clench of his inner muscles, and a deep gasp of breath, Sam came between their two bodies in great gushing spouts of white. Dean soon followed. The boys stood there against the closet wall for a little while as they both tried to catch their breaths. Then Dean pulled up his pants, tucked himself in behind his zipper, and fixed his shirt. He tore open a package of papertowels, and wiped at a spot on his left side. He smirked at Sam as he put his jacket on to cover the spluge, and left.

By the time Sam was ready to leave the closet, Dean was already halfway down the hallway. He looked back and gave Sammy a small wave before continuing on his way. Needless to say, Sam was distracted for the rest of the day in his classes.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: I know I haven't posted in a long time. You know how it is, life gets in the way sometimes. That plus sometimes the well of creativity dries up a bit. I haven't stopped writing all together, I have a few chapters ahead on some of my stories, just have to fill in the gaps in the storyline. I've written a really long chapter on my first baby "Being Set Free," but something happened, and the end sounds like crap, so I've been trying to figure out how to fix it,and how much I should rewrite of it. Like I said on my profile, I try. Please tell me if you hate or love this chapter. The lack of reviews is discouraging. I don't want any hateraide wincest though, cuz if you don't like it, why are you reading it?_

Two months passed since New Orleans, and Sam's birthday was fast approaching. Their lives had settled into a new pattern. The Winchester boys wrestled, called each other names, and pulled pranks like normal. At night though, when their father was out on one of his many hunting trips, Sam would sneak into Dean's bed, or sometimes Dean would sneak into Sam's. Whatever inhibitions Dean may have had in the beginning, were gone now. Sometimes their father would leave in the middle of the afternoon, and the boys would be on each other before the sound of the Impala's engine faded from hearing.

Dean was kind of nervous about Sam's birthday. Sex was kind of one sided. Sam had no problem going down on him. In fact, he always seemed to enjoy leaving his big brother all flustered, and blissed out. Sometimes Sam wouldn't finish the blow job, and would leave him sexually frustrated, while he watched television or something. Those moments usually lead to a wrestling match where Sam pretended that he didn't want sex, and ended with Dean taking him roughly. Dean had never went down on Sam.

He planned on changing that on Sam's birthday. He had never done anything like this on a guy ever before. He was kind of worried that he wouldn't be able to go through with it. Their father would be coming home at the ass end of April, and had promised Sammy that he would be there for his birthday.

Their dad had told Dean of his plans for the big day. Dean approved of the surprise for Sam, and volunteered to help. Dean decided that he would take Sam to a movie for _his_ birthday surprise. His kid brother could have all the popcorn he could eat. Then Dean planned on driving the both of them out to a secluded spot for birthday sex in the car.

On May 2nd, after school, Dean grabbed his kid brother by both his shoulders, and held him close. He looked up at his older brother, with a startled expression on his face.

"I'm going to put a blindfold over your eyes when Dad arrives. We got something special planned for your birthday. We hope that you'll like it."

An instant smile spread across his little brother's face. Sam loved presents and surprises. He supposed that was because celebrations, and presents were so few and far between. As the Impala pulled up to the school, Dean put a few inches of distance between them, and pulled a piece of cloth out of his jacket pocket.

"Why is the blindfold pink," John asked, as he wrapped the birthday boy in a quick hug.

"Because Sam is a pretty pretty princess."

"Dean," the two of them groaned, as he laughed.

Sam was just about to remove the blindfold, in order to glare at him no doubt, but he quickly slapped the hand away.

"No peeking," he admonished.

For once, on the car ride to where ever they were going for the surprise, Dean popped in the tape of music that Sam liked. Sam could hear a groan coming from the drivers seat, where he knew his dad sat behind the wheel. Dean patted their father on the shoulder, and said, "Don't worry pop, its only for one day. Tomorrow, we can listen to all our favorites again."

John gave off a pained laugh, and said, "Yeah, if my brains haven't melted out of my skull by then."

Sam ignored his family's complaints, and enjoyed the car ride. It sounded as if they had left town, and were headed down a country road. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold, and enjoyed the feel of the wind on his face. He didn't bother to ask where they were going, and he didn't try to peek. Sam was contented to wait. He was with his family, heading somewhere great, he was sure of it.

When he was finally let out of the car, there was gravel under his feet. Dean helped him out of the car with an arm around his back, and a hand on his head to make sure he didn't bump it. When he removed the arm from around his back, and left him to stand there on his own, Sam clung to his brother's arm in panic.

"Don't flip out, dude! I'm right here. Now let's see if you can guess where we are."

Focusing on his ears, now, Sam could only hear the wind blowing through some trees.

"We're out in the open, maybe in the country. Are we going camping?"

He doubted that the guess was correct, but he thought he'd try. Dean confirmed that he was wrong with a small laugh. This time he tried using his nose, as if he could smell out the truth. At first all he could smell was Dean's sweat, leather, grass, and not much else. His nose was about as useful as his ears had been. The wind shifted, and it smelt like shit.

"Dude, what is that? Did you guys bring me to a swamp, or shit factory as a practical joke?"

"No," his father answered, with a small chuckle, "the wind shifted, and we got a whiff of the pile."

Just then Sam heard a horse's whinny, and he catches on to the surprise.

"We're going horseback riding," Sam excitedly exclaimed, as his big brother tore the blindfold off his head.

"That hardly counts as a guess! The damn horse gave it away!"

The owner of the property came out of the house, and started heading towards the trio just then, as Dean wrapped his arm around his little brother in a headlock. He rubbed his nuckles roughly across the birthday boy's head, and quickly backed off before Sam could hurt him in retaliation. They started to slap fight, as their father talked to the ranch owner.

"Its good to see that some siblings get along. My three can't stand each other. I didn't exactly get along with my sisters either," Dilan, the ranch owner commented, after he shook John's hand.

"Yeah, I guess I got lucky," John agreed before yelling at his boys to knock it off.

They ceased their game immediatly, and came running over to introduce themselves. Dilan was impressed, not only with the fact that they did what they were told instantly, with no arguments or complaints, but because they didn't have to be told to introduce themselves and shake hands. He guessed that Mr. Winchester ran a tight ship.

Dilan took the Winchesters, around the house, and out back to the barn, discussing horses with John. His barn wasn't as impressive as his sister's who trained and breed the animals for stage performances, but most of his mares were of the gentle sort. He introduced the younger boy to Princess, who had the courage of a warrior, and didn't scare easily. Princess was a little up in years, but still had plenty of riding days ahead of her. Sam needed a good horse, so he wouldn't be dumped on his ass no matter what. Dilan didn't want to ruin his birthday.

A three year old named Blue Grass, or Blue for short, went to Dean. He was fully trained, and one of the smartest horses Dilan ever knew. He always took his job seriously whenever he had a rider on his back, but at the same time sometimes he would trot for no reason when he was suppose to be walking. The young horse had a lot of energy, but he knew that at seventeen, a kid like Dean would probably try to race with his horse. Blue would have no problem with that. He doubted that the young horse would beat Princess though, she always liked putting Blue in his place.

The only ridable horse left was Buttercup. She was sort of a stubborn horse with a lazy streak in her. She needed a strong hand, which made her perfect for John. He struck Dilan as the type of man who didn't put up with any lip. He helped them all saddle up the horses, and tried not to laugh at the way Dean got on Blue, then walked back to the house, and left them to it.

John took the boys, and their horses around to a second gate that led out to the road. Gravel wasn't too great for horse feet. Sam was grinning from ear to ear, already enjoying his birthday surprise. His horse was just great, in his opinion. He had never heard of a horse that responded to voice commands before, but as he uttered the word, "walk" the beast started forward.

"Man, despite her name Princess is awesome," Sam said.

After John checked to make sure the boys had a proper hold on their horses, they were allowed to race to the end of the block. Blue had the lead at first, but Princess quickly rose to the challenge and passed the younger horse before they reached the finish line. The three Winchester men spent hours on their horses, and Sam had a blast. Dean only fell off Blue once, and the horse seemed to look down at him with a guilty expression in his eye, before he headbutted him to get up.

Later, at the movies Sam ate almost an entire bag of popcorn by himself. They ended up watching some comical alien movie. For Dean, the movie was over far too quickly. He listened to Sam's excited chatter about horseback riding, and the movie for a few blocks. The younger Winchester fell silent after he realized that they weren't going back to the motel.

Sam quickly and correctly guessed why they weren't rushing back to the motel where Dad would be awaiting. A grin spread its way across the birthday boy's lips, as he reached over to stroke his big brother's upper thigh. It didn't take much for Sam's cock to get ready, as his imagination raced ahead. Once the car was parked, Sam jumped in Dean's lap fast than you can say "whatthefuck," and crashed his lips into his brother's.

The air was quickly filled with groans from both boys, as they ground their cocks together. Sam's hands went under Dean's shirt, as his fingers explored every inch of his chest. Careful not to hit Sam's back against the steering wheel Dean shifted their positions until his brother lay across the seat underneath him.

Dean was able to strip Sam of his clothes no problem, but as he looked at his exposed body, some small part of him started to freak out. He let Sam strip him of his jacket and shirt, as they both took turns attacking each other's exposed skin with their mouths. When Sam latched onto his nipple, his cock went from sort of hard to rock hard in two seconds flat. With every sloppy kiss, lick, bite, teasing nibble, and bruising suck of the skin, Dean lost his inhibition. He forgot why he was so nervous in the first place.

"Mine,"Dean growled against his brother's shoulder, as his hands wandered across the deliciously smoothe skin.

"Yours," Sam gasped back as Dean's fingers brushed against a sensitive spot on his side that sent a shiver up his body. He got lost in the feelings of pleasure from Dean's tongue, as he slowly sinked lower and lower. When that beautiful talented tongue wrapped around his dick, he gasped in surprise as he arched his back.

When Sam whimpered out his name and started gasping and moaning, Dean knew that the decision to go down on his lover was well worth it. All the sounds that he made had his dick growing harder. At some point during the blowjob, Dean was sucking on the undersid of Sam's dick – a move that made him groan the loundest – and he realized that he was rather enjoying himself.

Dean didn't need Sam's warning to know that they were getting to the end. He had learned to read the warning signs in the short time they had been _together_. If he hadn't had his hand on his lover's balls, and felt them tighten up, the little "oh," that escaped his brother's lips as he started to climb to the peaks of his orgasm would have given him away. Dean gently brushed his fingers along Sam's abdomen, as if to say, "its okay, I want this." Picking up the pace on his head bobbing, Dean quickly brought his lover to the edge. As Sam's seed spilled over into his mouth, Dean swallowed.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean growned after catching his breath, "watching you, and hearing your whimpers, have made me so hot, I almost came in my pants."

"Well then, let's relieve you of that boner, shall we?"

The boys came home three hours after leaving the motel, but John wasn't suspicious. He had no reason to be. There weren't any monsters in the vicinity, and both boys were capable of looking out for each other, in any case. When they came back, he asked how the movie went, and Sam started descibing "Mars attacks". It made him smile to see his youngest light up as he tried to explain the comical parts of the story.

That night, John wished his boys good night, and put the guns away that he had just been cleaning. He stepped outside, and closed the door as gently as he could so as not to wake his kids. As he stared up at the stars, tears started to blur his vision. When Mary had been alive, and he saw Dean do something cute, he would sometimes look around to see if his wife had seen it too. When Sam was telling him about the movie he went to see with his brother, he had done it – he had looked off to the side searching for his Mary, so they could have one of those moments of joy. He rarely did that anymore, but... For a minute… He could have sworn she was there.

"I wish you were here," John whispered up to the heavens, hoping that she was waiting in heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: Even though this story is mostly about the Wincest part of it all, I wanted to show how Dean takes care of the family. I also wanted to show all the side effects of demon blood Sam.A lot of stories show John from Sam's point of view, a drunk, and a terrible father, which I think is completely unfair to his character.I think that Dean sees his father better, its not just blind hero worship. I just wanted to show why John is the way he is, and why he's a different Dad in Dean's mind. By the way, I know that its probably out of character for John to put so much thought into a birthday, in the last chapter, but I wanted to write a birthday fic, so deal! Lol :)_

**October 30th**

Dean sat on his bed with one earphone in his ear. Hallows eve was always the longest night of the year. Especially since Sam turned ten. When Dean thought about it, it still made his heart stop. On this night, four years ago, Dean had woken in the middle of the night to find Sam missing. He had ran up and down every main street, and took a quick peak down every residential street he could find. After running around like a mad man for two hours, Dean was about to admit defeat and call Dad, when he spotted his brother. He was barefoot, and wearing only shorts and a t-shirt.

When he had caught up with him, he took off his jacket, and draped it over the poor kid's shoulders. It was a pretty chilly evening, with signs of autumn all around. His first instinct was to protect his brother, even if it was only from his own stupidity, of going out without a coat on. His second reaction was to yell at the kid for leaving in the middle of the night, without telling him, in shorts, without a weapon to protect himself. But when he had turned to yell at Sam for his stupidity, something stopped him. He could tell that there was something completely off. Sam kept shuffling forward, with his head down, and his hair in his face. It kind of reminded Dean of all those zombie movies he liked to watch.

When he called out to his little brother then, he had stopped walking forward, and stood there like a marionette left hanging. He moved slightly with the next cold wind, but other than that he was completely still. That's when he realized that Sam was sleep walking. When he tried to shake him awake, Sam turned to him, and said, "He's after me, Dean. I don't want to do what he says, but he won't leave me alone."

"Its okay, Sam. I got your back. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'll protect you from anything I can. Now, lets go back to bed."

That year, he had put Sam back to bed without him fully waking up from his sleep walking trance. He piled the blankets on top of his brother, including the spare ones from the closet. Their Dad had come home from the bar twenty minutes later, and Dean had been grateful that he had gotten Sammy back in time. There would have been hell to pay if he had failed to watch over Sam, which was how his father would see it. He still couldn't understand how his brother had gotten out without waking him.

The next year he woke when Sam was struggling with the door. He started slamming his fists against the door as if there were monsters chasing him, and he was desperate to get out. He had gotten the door unlocked, but since he was sleep walking, he didn't seem to notice the rope that was tied around the door handle, and the foot of Dean's bed. That year he was able to shake Sam awake, and bring him to bed pretty easily.

Last year he had decided to stay up and wait for the inevitable nightmare, and was able to wake him before his dreams became too bad. He got a bruise under his left eye for his troubles. He hadn't expected his brother to react so violently to being wakened.

This year he was going to stay awake again. Hence, he was listening to music to keep himself awake untill his brother's subconscious decided to act up again. The main event could happen at any time between midnight, and two-thirty. It looked like it would be closer to two, Dean realized as he looked at the alarm clock which said 1:30 AM.

At two in the morning, Sam shoots upright in bed, and Dean is right there to check up on him. As always, his reaction catches Dean off guard. At first all he does is stare at his hands in horror, and then he starts crying like he hasn't done in nine years. Dean carefully pulls his brother to his chest letting his shirt obsorb the tears.

With a quavering voice, Sam spoke, "I killed them Dean. There was blood all over my arms, under my fingernails, splattered across my face, and soaked into my clothes. The ground under my feet was so saturated with blood there were big puddles left on the surface."

"Its okay, Sammy. Blood dreams are normal. I had a similar nightmare when Dad took me on that vampire hunt year before last. Its just a dream Sam, you're here with me. I'll save you from anything, even if its yourself. Besides you were probably covered in monster blood, which wouldn't be a terrible thing because that would mean you were hunting."

Sam didn't want to contradict his brother's assumption. He had a distinct feeling that the people he had killed were people with families and loved ones. He couldn't get back to sleep after a dream like that, so he asked Dean if they could sit up for a little while, and drink hot coacoa.

Sam was tucked back in bed and fast asleep by the time their dad came home. Every year, on the aniversary of the anniversary, their dad always went on a local hunt if he could so that he could keep busy all day, and make it home. (He never went out on Halloween night, as if he were afraid the place would set on fire, killing the rest of the family.) As soon as the job was done, his father would hit a bar. He always came home at four in the morning, so drunk that he couldn't walk straight. Knowing his dad, Dean figured he probably drank nearly a whole bottle of whiskey.

When they were little, John would leave them with Bobby, and when he came home he'd sleep it off in the rocking chair that was set up in the spare room. Dean remembered waking up in the early hours of the morning once to the soft sound of his father crying. He was holding a sleeping Sam, who was maybe three at the time. Dean pretended that he hadn't woken, knowing that adults didn't like their kids witnessing them crying. He had almost peed the bed, waiting for his father to pass out.

He started making it a habit of his to wake up a little before four in order to greet his father at the door. At first his father would order him back to bed, and as always, Dean followed orders, but not before hugging his father, and telling him that he loved him. When Dean reached middle school, John let him help him to bed. He would take off his father's boots, and cover him with a blanket.

Dean remembered telling his father that no one should ever have to go it alone, and ever since then his father would let him take care of him on that one day a year. This year, Dean wasn't going to get a two hour nap between taking care of his brother, and taking care of his father. He went outside to wait for the Impala to pull up. He didn't have long to wait. He exchanged a quick hug with his father, when he reached the door. They didn't exchange the usual,"I love you". Dean had stopped saying that when he was fifteen or sixteen, figuring that his father already knew that. He had a few beers on his breath but wasn't completely wasted now. He had been cutting down. He wasn't wasted last year either. Dean was out here more for emotional support, and habit, more than anything, now.

"All quiet on the homefront," John asked in a soft rumble.

"Yes, sir."

Instead of going straight to bed, like he usually did, John leaned against the door jam, and stared at his kid. Before Dean could ask his dad why he was staring, he was being pulled into another hug, and receiving a kiss on the corner of his forehead. The sudden chick flick moment had Dean blushing. That night they spent an hour talking about hunts, how next year Dean wouldn't be a kid anymore, and other kinds of useless chit chat. When they ran out of things to talk about they sat side by side for a few minutes looking up at the sky, before John huffed out a sigh, and got up.

"Okay, son, time for bed."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello."

Sam looked at his brother from the passenger seat as he picked up his cell phone. They were heading to their father's last known location. He had gone out on another hunt. He said that it would only take a couple days, but those "couple days," turned into a week. After trying to call their father several times, and trying to track him down through his known associates, they had decided to try and track him themselves.

"Oh, that's great," Dean told the person on the other line, "just tell him that his kids are twenty minutes away. If he tries to leave don't get in his way. He has a mean right hook, and being drunk don't really effect his fighting skills."

As soon as he hung up, Dean pointed a finger at Sam, and said, "Don't start."

Sam let out a frustrated huff, but said nothing. They had done all their arguing on the three hour ride over. He didn't need to say, "I told you so." Sam knew that he should just be greatful that his father was alive, but having an alcoholic father was a pain in the ass. That plus the fact that he was suppose to be presenting a project in science class in a couple of hours wasn't helping his mood. He always worked hard to keep his grades up which wasn't made easy by the constant moving. Now he'd be lucky to get a C- for his project which was worth a quarter of his grade.

When they finally arrived outside Lou's Bar, Sam wasn't surprised to find that it was a shit hole. When they enter the bar, the two of them have to stand there for a minute to let their eyes adjust, before they spot their father with his head rested on the bar. The bartender is headed towards them.

"You the Winchester boys?"

"Yeah, I'm Dean. This is Sam. He hasn't caused any trouble, has he?"

"Not too much trouble, but he did end up throwing up on my floor earlier. I took his keys away, and he got mad. Luckily Darlene was working tonight. She was able to calm him down, and get your number from him."

"Do we owe you anything?"

"Nah, I charged his drinks to the credit card he gave me, so he's free to go with you guys."

"Okay, will do.


	6. Chapter 6

As Sam grew older and started picking more fights with the old man, Dean started to resent the fact that he was the man in the middle. Of course he understood Sam's point of view, the kid hadn't really had a home since he was six months old. He never got to sit down and eat mom's wonderful apple pie. He didn't remember her sweet smile every time he took a bite. All he knew was Dad's military style parenting. All he knew was motel rooms, skipped holidays, broken promises, and his father's beer breathe at three in the morning.

But at the same time, he wished that Sam would stop and take a minute to see Dad, really see him. Sam hadn't been old enough to remember what it had been like after Mom. Dean himself had only been four when it had happened, but he still remembered some things. He remembered holding Sam out in the front yard, and watching his father come out of the house without his mother. He remembered clinging to his father's leg all the next day, not willing to let him out of his sight. For months afterward he had trouble sleeping, afraid that his father would die when he was sleeping. Several times he tried to get his Dad to sing him his bed time song, but he never would. After a little while, he realized that mentions of the bed time song made his father sad, so he stopped asking. He remembered the first time his father went on a hunt. He had been five or six, and Dad left them with Bobby for the night. Once he caught on that his father was leaving he blamed Bobby, and screamed, as loud as he could, "I HATE YOU!"

Dean had started hunting with his father as soon as he turned sixteen. At first he only went on the easier hunts, so he didn't go very often and he didn't go in to the autopsy room, because he was too young looking to pass as an FBI agent. So there were so many hunts that he wasn't privy to, but he was now, at the age of twenty-one, well acquainted with the horrors that sometimes come with the job. Sometimes you got there too late, or you discovered the body of a mangled child. He couldn't blame his father for going to the bar to drink on occasion. But now Sam is seventeen, just a step away from becoming an adult, and he's afraid that with all this fighting Sam and Dad are going to break this family apart. Dean can already feel that there's something up, something that Sam isn't sharing with him. Mostly he tries to ignore the feeling. He's not psychic, and he's not always best with people, especially when it comes to emotional crap. But he knows Sam, and this year he ain't acting right.

Dean tried on several occasions to get Sam to tell him what's up. He even asks if their relationship is now weird because of the sex. He worried that Sam regretted even opening that can of worms, and he finally realizes it's wrong. Maybe he blames Dean for everything. But when he asks, Sam finally gives him an answer to his questions.

"No Dean, it's not that at all. It's just my work load at school is getting heavier because I'm about to graduate, and with the added bonus of the occasional research project Dad throws my way I'm just a little bit preoccupied. That's all it is."

Dean gets a nice soft kiss from Sam, and then he's off to the library to write a history essay. When they're Dad comes back from the store, a little while later, he tries to shake off the feeling that he was just lied to. It feels like there's something more to it than the explanation Sam had given him. But he ignores his gut feeling and takes Sam's explanation at face value, because he's not psychic, and maybe his gut is being influenced by his feelings.

0-0-0-0

Middle of April Sam and Dean are home alone once again. Their Dad is out helping some other hunters with a particularly tricky poltergeist situation, and Dean wasn't allowed to tag along this time because some hunters are unsavory characters. "Besides, maybe you can spend some time with your brother and when I get back he won't be snap at me when I ask him to pass the salt," his dad had told him.

Sam comes walking in at three, like usual. He drops his bag on the floor, and asks as casually as he can, "you think Dad and you will be making it to my graduation ceremony?"

"When is it," Dean asks from the kitchen.

"The tenth."

"I wouldn't give my hopes up Sammy. That's a few weeks away, and business seems to be booming. But, you know, maybe."

"Yeah, I doubt he'll care."

"You upset, man," Dean asks peeking his head around the corner of the kitchen to see Sam's back as he heads off to his tiny room down the hall.

"Nope. Why would I be upset?"

_Yep, sarcastic as always_ Dean thought, as he put mustard on his sandwich.

"I made you a sandwich," Dean shouted after his brother had slammed his door, "Don't you want it?"

"Not hungry!"

Of course not, but Dean knew that Sam would be scarfing everything down by dinner. Oh well, more afternoon snack for him then. He felt bad, because obviously the graduation ceremony was important to Sam. He was also supposed to be helping his Dad smooth out the wrinkles in their relationship, and the first thing he does is aggravate Sammy. He was, of course, going to ask his father when they got closer to the date, but he couldn't promise anything.

0-0-0-0

On the seventh John Winchester got a phone call that had him packing a bag. Dean had just come in from a grocery run. He went and sat the groceries down on a counter in the kitchen, and went to lean on the door jam and watch his Dad pack up the weapons he had hidden all around the front living room.

"That's my gun Dad," Dean pointed out, as he picked up a weapon out of the lamp table next to the sofa.

"I know, you're going on your first solo hunt. Bobby picked up a spare," John said distractedly.

"Oh…"

Dean was temporarily rendered speechless by the thought of his first solo hunt. He was flattered to know that his Dad thought him ready. But through the Happy haze that came with the thought that his Dad trusted him to take care of himself, a guilty feeling started to poke up its head.

"Sam's graduation is this Friday. Are we going to make it back in time?"

"Uhhh… Probably not. He'll understand."

"I don't think he will," Dean said in a low voice, as he followed his father to the room he occupied in the trailer they were renting.

"Well people are dying Dean, it's about time he grew up, and stopped being so selfish. Now are you going to pack your own bags, or watch me while I do it for you? If you can't handle packing I'm going to assume you're not ready for your own hunt."

"I'll start packing now, sir."

John went to his truck and chucked his things into the passenger seat, and came back to discuss Bobby's assignment. Dean was packing a few clothes in his duffle, and it was John's turn to linger in the doorway.

"Look Dean, I know Sammy will be disappointed but the hunt comes before anything. People's lives are at stake. You know that, I know that and Sammy knows it too. Your brother knows I love him and that's what matters."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Dean responded, "now what am I hunting?"

Father and son shared a smile, between them before John started debriefing Dean on his hunt.


End file.
